The subject invention is directed toward the art of refrigeration and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for taking oil samples and charging refrigeration systems.
The invention will be described with reference to its use on a conventional freon refrigeration system which includes means or provisions for removing and/or adding oil thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention has broader applications any may be advantageously employed on many other types and styles of refrigeration systems.
In the typical evaporative-type refrigeration unit it is sometimes necessary or desirable to remove an oil sample from the closed refrigeration cycle. Preferably, the sample should be taken while the unit is in operating condition over a period of time. The sample allows the service technician to test for contaminants circulating within the system. Typical contaminants could include acid, moisture, and the like.
With the information obtained from the sample, the technician is able to perform preventative maintenance to eliminate future problems resulting from the contaminants.
The subject method and apparatus permits samples to be taken rapidly and efficiently while the refrigeration system is operating. In addition, variations on the basic method and apparatus can be used to charge a fixed amount of oil into the refrigeration cycle. The method and apparatus permit the charging to be accomplished without loss of the refrigerant charge or opening of the cycle in a manner to expose it to air and/or moisture.